One Strawberry, Please
by Aarati
Summary: Grimmjow wants to be lost, but is found by Ichigo. What can Ichigo offer him? How can this...relationship work? yaoi GrimmxIchi Completed!
1. one strawberry, please

Grimmjow opened a portal to the human world and stepped out. He made sure he had a layer of shield around him to mask his reiatsu. He did not want anybody to know he was there. For, believe it or not, he did not feel like fighting right now.

Grimmjow realized that he had been visiting this world more frequently than ever. What was it that brought him here? He did not care much for it before but since fighting those humans, he was here more often than not. He looked around and saw a little girl trip and her mom helping her up; she started crying as blood flowed freely from her knees. God, how he hated this world, how weak they were, not being able to defend themselves against anything, at the mercy of the world. Yet, he kept coming back and reveling in the beauty of his surroundings, the noise of people talking and the animosity of living here, where no one knew him. Nobody knew who the other person sitting across them was or how they lived. Such contrast from Hueco Mundo, where everyone seemed to put their nose in other people's business. Grimmjow wanted to get lost in the crowd and never be found. He laughed suddenly realizing that he was lost, because nobody could see him. He did not feel any contentment even if nobody noticed him.

He was at the park and he started walking around the pond. He stared across at the field where two little boys were wrestling. One got hurt and started to cry; the other kneeled beside his friend and tried to help ease the pain. The crying boy gave a watery smile and soon started laughing. They were rolling across the field again. Grimmjow gave a sad smile and sighed angrily at the flash of memory from his past life; the love, the friendship-at least that's what he thought it was-and then the betrayal. He gave a hoarse laugh and tried to forget about the whole bloody thing. He wanted to fight so badly now, he itched for it. But everywhere he looked, no one was paying him any attention; probably because he was invisible but he did not want to think about it. He was on the verge of ripping the world to shreds when he saw a familiar orange head wading his way with headphones on and his body moving to the music as if there was nothing wrong at all.

He had on a blue running pants and a black shirt, which made his hair stand out in contrast. They had fallen over his eyes, which were the softest brown one could encounter. Finally, thought Grimmjow, some one willing to fight me. He smiled maniacally and prepared for a fight. But he was surprised when the berry-head just walked past without sparing him a glance, as he picked up his phone to answer it. Now Grimmjow was really pissed; even people who could see him were ignoring him? What was it national ignore-Grimmjow-and-piss-him-off day?

He did not understand why he was getting so worked up. The last time he had stepped into this world,Grim had seen the Quinchy boy and though he had not noticed Grimmjow until it was far too late because by that time Grimmjow had already disappeared, Grimmjow had not felt anything except that the Quinchy was one stupid, arrogant boy. Grimmjow turned away suddenly, not wanting to think too deeply about this frustration as Ichigo hung up and swore softly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grimmjow turned around again.

"Are your eyes having trouble seeing, berry-chan?"

Ichigo's temper spiked up quickly at the sound of such a nickname.

"Don't Call Me That."

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo's face turned red with anger and he took a fighting stance.

"Just so you know, Ichi, people are going to start looking at you weird, what with you talking to the air."

"I don't give a damn. Who the hell gives what they think as long as I kick your ass back to where you came from."

Grimmjow admired that; it took guts to not care about what others thought and do what the hell you wanted. He was starting to like this boy. Look at him, getting angry over nothing and he's was not even in shinigami mode. 'So cute', thought Grimmjow. He stopped his thoughts at once. 'Cute, cute, Ichigo Kurosaki is cute? Since when? How come I did not get a memo?' His mind was in turmoil now. All the chibis in his head were confused. He straightened his face and grinned.

"What, not up to fighting"

"See ya Ichi-san. Until then."

Grimmjow opened a portal and stepped into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had made his day, without even trying, by just being himself. Also the orange-head boy had given him a lot to think about, that he did not want in his head, so he continued to pushed it away. He shook his head, as if clearing his mind and thought, 'Now that he had made my day, would Ichi-chan be nice enough to make my night?' He grinned.

Ichigo got home and stomped into his bedroom, avoiding his dad's kick and shutting him out of the room. What happened at the park was really weird. Grimmjow had on a different expression this time; rather than the angry one he wore at all times that showed that he was ready to fight. What infuriated Ichigo the most was that the Arrancar had got him all riled up and ready to fight and just left. Who did he think he was? He also had to made sense about the people in the park and had dared to call him berry and ichi and urrhhh… that's the one thing he could not take. Now, he was angry and had no one to vent it on. He started picing his room when Yuzu popped her head into his room.

"Nii-san, we are going out to eat, you coming?"

"nah, not today."

"Alright."

He saw his dad and sisters get into the car and drive away. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He saw a bunch of donuts, grabbed them and hurried back to his bedroom. He stopped suddenly when he saw Grimmjow lying on his bed.

"What the fuck? What are you doing her?"

"Are those donuts? Haven't had one in a long time."

"One more time, what are you doing here? I have seen you two times too many. What the hell do you want?"

"You blind? I am lying on your bed and I want a donut. And if you are willing, I want the strawberry also. Just one, all I am asking for."

"Social visit huh? Here's a donut, don't have any strawberries, now get out." Ichigo might be in the mood to fight, but he knew that in this situation, it was lose-lose for him.

"But you do, you do so have a strawberry, such a yummy looking one too. I do believe I want this delicious strawberry." Grimm grazed his eyes across Ichigo's body.

Ichigo understood what he was implying and he got angrier if that was even possible.

"You fucker."

Ichigo used "the badge" to get into shinigami mode and attacked Grimmjow with his sword up. Grimmjow easily evaded and stood beside Ichigo's body.

"So considerate of you, berry-chan. Now I can do whatever I want without resistance." He said as she picked up the slack body.

Grimmjow licked his lips and his eyes darkened with lust as looked up at the shinigami Ichigo while running his fingers about the lifeless body. Ichigo pulled his body away from Grimmjow and put himself back in. By the time he had adjusted to his body again, he was between the wall and Grimmjow (a rock and a hard place..hehe).

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow against him, all hard muscles, then he felt something move against his lower stomach, yep all hard. Grimmjow moved his arms around, as to enclose Ichigo to himself. He breathed in Ichigo's scent.

"Chocolate, god you smell like chocolate, so fitting. I just want to eat you up."

Grimmjow flicked his tongue out at Ichigo's neck and made him shiver under softening blue eyes. 'Salty', thought Grimmjow, 'He tastes salty, such an intriguing contrast.'

Ichigo started to pull away but Grimmjow pulled him closer, rubbing against him. Ichigo felt himself get hard and pushed Grimmjow back, struggling to break the contact or to get more of it, he didn't know himself. Then, he was breathing hard and his hands were roaming around Grimmjow's body, trying to touch everything. Inside Ichigo's mind, there ruled chaos. 'What am I doing? What am I letting him do? Ohh..that feels good..mmm..more…no..no..got to stop..but why?'

"I can't do this. We can't do this." Ichigo managed to gasp out.

"Sure we can." Grimm grinned his devil-be smile into Ichi's neck.

"But we shouldn't."

"Why deny pleasure to our body, it's not fair is it Ichi-chan?" 'Please, please don't say no.' He lowered his lips onto Ichigo's cheekbones and trailed soft kisses.

"Who gave you permission to call me that? Got get your self fucked bastard." Ichigo half-heartedly tried to push his soon to be lover away.

"That was my intention when I came here today."

By this time, they were grinding against each other, setting the rhythm for what was to come. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo hard, intruding into his mouth. He trailed his tongue between Ichigo's luscious lips. Ichigo parted and let him in. Their tongue started to take part in a fierce battle, one sneaking around the other, both frantic as if they needed it to survive.

Grimmjow's fingers nimbly unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and helped him out of it. Ichigo pulled at Grimmjow's jacket at the same time his other hand roamed to his pants and stroking Grimmjow's length then giving it a firm squeeze. 'Am I doing this right?' floated in his mind but it soon floated right out when Grimm groaned, closing his eyes.

"Tease."

"mmm…more.."

Grimmjow let out a long moan as he took Ichigo's mouth again and his roaming hands about two perfect globes. He squeezed them and Ichigo squirmed in his arms. Hurriedly, he pulled Ichigo's pants down. Ichigo stepped back to step out of his pants and pulled his boxers down too. His hands snaked to undo Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow quickly peeled them off, picked Ichigo up and walked to Ichigo's bed. He put Ichigo down and started to lick his ears, his fingers working on his nipples. Ichigo arched to Grimmjow's touch, wanting to feel more. He brought his legs up and around Grimmojw's waist to cradle his penis.

Grimmjow let out a groan as Ichigo bucked against him. He took one of the donuts-jelly filled one- and broke it. He pushed Ichigo down and spread it on his chest.

"What…?"

"I did say I was hungry." Was the husky reply.

Ichigo was panting by this time and could barely think . He stopped trying to talk when Grimmjow started licking, sucking and biting anywhere and everywhere on Ichigo's body, giving him numbers of hickies. Ichigo grapsed Grimm's hair and held on tight.

"mmm, raspberry jelly with my strawberry"

"ahhh. Grimm now. Need it now."

"Need what?"

Ichigo didn't know what he needed but he needed it now.

"I-I-"

"You need me, inside you, now." Grimm instructed.

Ichigo nodded, his face flushing pink.

"Say it, I want to hear it."

Ichigo paused, not wanting to beg but gave up when he thought about the pleasure he would get.

"Need you inside now.—" How far should he take the begging? "Your big hot—"

Ichigo stopped mid-sentence when Grimmjow took hold of his length. He gasped as he felt the sensation of cold fingers on his throbbing dic, down to his toes. Grimmjow gave a self-satisfied smile. With Grimmjow busy, Ichigo got a donut-jelly filled!—and pushed Grimmjow and efficiently flipped him so the Arrancar was on the bottom. His hands scooped the jelly out and slathered it on Grimmjow's penis. Ichigo slowly brought his hands to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers, sucking them and making a delighted sound.

"Ichi, is the strawberry jelly?"

"As far as my taste buds tell me." Ichigo felt wicked. He sucked on his fingers, making Grimmjow's member jump in anticipation. He was out of breath now by just looking at Ichigo. He could not take much more of this.

"Suck. Now."

"whaa.."

Ichigo was cut off (again) as Grimmjow's hands pulled his head down. So now, he was face to face with a very excited, swelling penis. 'Change that not face to face rather it was face to uhh…head', Ichigo mused.

"What are you waiting for, and invitation?" Grimm growled.

"That would be nice since I'd hade to intrude."

Before Grimmjow could reply, he stuck out his tongue to take a test-taste of his lover. Ichigo had never in his whole life imagined himself giving a guy a blowjob. Nevertheless, here he was, and happily anticipating the reaction and later the payback. He took Grimmjow into his mouth, his tongue circling as he took the jelly into his mouth and then swallowing it. He sucked and gave nips. Everything he did made Grimmjow want more and more, so he thrust into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gave a sound of choking before adjusting to the rhythm and taking hold of Grimmjow's hips to steady him; his hands letting go of their previous activity of playing with the balls. Grimmjow felt as if he was in heaven; he knew he was going to come any minute. Ichigo looked up at him, penis still in his mouth, confused when Grimmjow stopped moving. His eyes were dilated and his hair messier than usual. There was jelly lining his lips, making him look more than edible.

Grimmjow pushed himself up, took hold of Ichigo's lean waist and laid him beside himself on the bed. Side by side, staring at each other they started kissing again. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips as not to miss any jelly. Ichigo shivered, Grimm smiled in appreciation of the sexy picture Ichigo made, turned Ichigo around so they fit together perfectly.

"ready?"

"No" Ichigo shouted, trying to get away from Grimm once more.

"fine.." Grimm moaned as he took Ichi's lips onto his own, his hands playfully stroking Ichi's no-so-excited length. Once Ichigo was fully involved in the pleasure of love making, Grimm spoke up, "say if you don't want to.."

"I want…to.." Ichigo steeled himself, it was now or never; this was an opportunity to get experience and the fact that Grimm was such a great partner helped too.

Grimm circled the puckered hole with his fingers, ready to make the first penetration. Ichigo placed a kiss on Grimm before pushing the fingers away, "I-let me do it.."

Grimmjow's eyebrows disappeared into his head and he nodded mutely. He watched as Ichigo sat himself on his knees, his butt in the air. The Shinigami brought the fingers to his lips and sucked on them gently, generously coating them. He trembled inside, he had read that it hurt…

Then, he looked at his awestruck lover who kept his eyes on all his movement and gave him a wink. The flush covering Grimm's neck made him confident.

He placed his fingers above his entrance and circled it as Grimm had moments before. Making eye contact with Grimm, he pushed a finger in. He let out a hiss of pain, yep it definetly hurt. Two and three and some how the pain was lost and he was beginning to feel a jolt of pleasure. He brought his fingers in and out, completely forgetting about his audience.

"You haven't forgotten me I hope.." Grimm murmured into Ichigo's lips before his own fingers joined Ichigo's. Ichigo choked, no more..no more, he was ready.

"now.."

Without warning, Grimmjow drove in Ichigo from the back. Ichigo arched away, his fingers taking hold of the bed's side to support himself. Grimmjow thrust in more and slowly kissed Ichigo's back. They danced this dance of inching away and thrusting in a little more. Grimmjow then took hold of Ichigo's hips and pushed into Ichigo's tightness. His hands snaking around, Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo in his hands, stroking, squeezing and pulling gently.

"stop teasing.." said Ichigo tightly

Grimmjow chuckled. He started pumping Ichigo's length and into him, Ichigo's eyes glazed as satisfaction was building inside of him. He groaned and moaned and was not shy in telling Grimmjow just what to do. Watching Ichigo pant and shiver, Grimmjow came inside of Ichigo as Ichigo came all over Grimmjow's hands.

Grimmjow pulled out and they lay there catching their breath. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was digging his fingers in to the bed and breathing hard and softly saying Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow got hard again and ready to go. Towering over Ichigo, he pushed Ichi's legs apart and drove in. Ichigo looked at Griimjow as he entered him, his eyes had darkened in desire, turning his ice blue eyes in to a raging storm of lust. Grimmjow held himself inside and felt Ichigo tighten around him. He pulled back and plunged in again and again, his lips drawing blood as the pleasure swept inside of him.

Ichigo felt himself grow hard, took his erection into his own hands and started pumping fast, his mouth opening up in a silent scream of desire.

Grimmjow saw this and he started thrusting faster, harder, deeper. He brought his thumb to Ichigo's erection and brushed it over the head where some leftover ejaculation was resting. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to see him bring his thumb to his mouth and lick it. Ichigo licked his dry lips and let go.

As soon as Ichigo licked is swollen lips with his red lush tongue, Grimmjow broke down. They both rode on their orgasms, Grimmjow shooting into Ichigo and Ichigo onto Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo, spreading the come on to Ichigo as well.

Grimmjow pushed himself off of Ichigo after a moment and they lay next to each other, their desires sated—for now—and his eyes closed. Grimmjow's hair was a totally adorable mess of blue and his body sprawled carelessly and sexily on the bed. He had a come hither smile on his face as he gazed at Ichigo. In a second, Ichigo was ready to go again. He looked down and himself and then at Grimmjow who was also looking at him. Grimmjow became erect also and got close enough to suck on Ichigo's chocolate-topped nipples. Ichigo pushed him away.

"No , you said one."

"One more can't hurt and anyway you want to too."

"Yes it can and anyway it does not matter if I want to or not, I wouldn't be able to walk to school tomorrow."

"Then don't go, we can do all the things we won't get tonight."

"Can't do that," Ichigo said as he pushed Grimmjow away, "You to leave now, my family's gonna be back any second."

"Just say you don't wanna have sex, why don't chya? You are one of God's sensual creatures, behave like one."

Ichigo sighed as he gave away to Grimmjow nibbling on him. He let his body welcome Grimmjow.

"mmm, but no sex."

"Uh-huh" which probably meant, 'not unless you kick me out of your house, kicking and screaming.' And that Ichigo didn't want to do at all. He rather liked laying in Grimm's arms.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow and planted a kiss that was all domination, and Grimm softened it to something soft, something that felt right but had no place to belong here.

"Good night?" Ichi whispered against Grimm's satin skin.

"Best night…" Grimm trailed off as he melted into Ichigo's ministrations.

They pulled the covers up and they slowly, almost painfully dance under it.

Ichigo woke up to a banging at his door as usual, but something was different today, he felt sore in one concentrated place yet completely satisfied and giddy. Then, all memories of last night come back to him like flood. He felt awarmth that his side, turned around and saw a sleeping Grimmjow. 'So cute', thought Ichigo.

"Time to wake up Ichigo", his father's voice boomed.

Grimmjow cracked open his eyes, and as he saw Ichigo, he smiled and wrapped his arms leisurely around his lover's naked waist and leaned over to kiss him. Ichigo kissed him back and in the soft flesh soon forgot about the knocks on the door.

"I'm coming in."

"No," yelled Ichigo as he sharply pulled away from Grimm but he kept his hands on Grimm's chest. Then he whispered to Grimmjow, "You have got to leave."

"I can't go now. If I go to Hueco mundo naked. I'll be a laughing stock."

Ichi blinked, "What's wrong with your clothes?" he said as he looked at the pile of clothes laying on his floor.

"I don't wanna…" Grimm wanted to stay in this cacoon…forever.

As the door opened slightly, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow under the blanket and Grimmjow positioned himself at Ichigo's groin.

Isshin ran in but stopped abruptly as he saw that Ichigo was not the only one in the bed.

"You have a visitor."

"…Ya" Ichigo tried to not panic

"Son, we should have had this talk a long time ago-"

He was interrupted by Ichigo who was red and yelling. "Just get out. We'll talk later, or not. We don't even have to talk about this, don't you think it's a bit late now?"

"I hope you used a condom, you don't want to get her pregnant do you?" Isshin looked at his son carefully, "You don't want a child, right? Although a I have been looking forward to having a grand-child."

"Just get the hell out." Ichigo was on the verge of throwing something at his stupid father. 'If anyone's getting pregnant, it's going to be me but you don't know your son is gay and is sleeping with the enemy…so there.'

Isshin grinned stupidly at Ichigo and ran out. Ichigo and Grimmjow heard Isshin yelling and telling to anyone who would hear "My son has become a man!"

Ichigo groaned . Grimmjow flicked his tongue at Ichigo's penis and said, "a man huh?"

Ichigo jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed, his face the loveliest red.

"You are so cute."

"Get out before anyone sees you."

"Alright alright. So, do you want to be my child's mother?"

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo slammed the door closed and lay down. He curled up and fell asleep, a little sleep never hurt anyone any.


	2. stealing a strawberry

**Chapter 2: stealing a strawberry**

Disclaimer: do not own Bleach, if i did there would be yaoi non stop...everywhere

please review

thank you

This is Chapter 2 to one strawberry, please

Stealing a Strawberry.

Life had gotten a little bit tedious for Grimmjow. Ya, he was bored to hell before but now, after the night, THAT night with Ichigo, anything else was unbearable but you live on. It had been a week since that night and every time he came into the human world, hoping to meet Ichigo, to go for another round or two, he could not sense him anywhere at all. He was getting a bit irritated and a lot worried. Dammit, he never got worried not for anyone.

Without thinking, he started walking towards Ichigo's house. He saw the Quincy with his bow ready to strike him. Grimmjow grumbled to himself, he did not have time for this.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, forgot to cloak myself." He grumbled under his breath.

"Arrancar, what do you want?" The black haired teen demanded.

"What ever do you mean? I'm just taking a relaxing walk."

"I have seen you walk past Ichigo's house countless times this week."

"Oh, I have a stalker now do I?"

The Quicy sniffed at him, like he was dirt beneath his feet to be stepped on.

"Ichigo has trusted me to keep his family from harm's way when he left. If that means to keep watch day and night on his house, so be it, I'd do anything for Ichigo." The Quincy puffed up his chest in misplaced pride.

Grimmjow could not believe it, that human was talking like Ichigo belonged to him, and as if Grimmjow would actually seriously hurt his Ichigo.(uhh…)

"Where is Ichi? Tell me now or I'll rip your head off." Grimmjow nearly spat out.

"That is none of your business, Arrancar."

"I made it my business. So pray tell (I've always wanted to say that). Where is the berry-head?"

"What kind of fool do you think I am? As if I would really do such a thing."

"Fool enough to risk your life huh?" Grimmjow said this as he flexed his muscles, ready to make his claim. He had his hands on the hilt of his sword and his posture was that one of ready to attack. Uryu reacted to Grimmjow's stance and put his arrow to the bow, ready to knock it.

For a moment, they stood still but the next, they were attacking each other restlessly. After a few minutes, Grimmjow was barely sweating and had a big smile of victory foretold on his face. On the other hand, Uryu was all bloodied up, his clothes torn and he looked exhausted.

"So now you gonna tell me?"

"In your dream, you scum." Uryu's eyes flickered behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow heard footsteps behind him and saw a flurry of black and orange rush past him.

Grimmjow looked on as Ichigo went to Uryu's side. He leaned to put his ear next to Uryu's mouth and they started to whisper furiously. Grimmjow felt his anger climb another notch at the image of Ichigo, his Ichi, so close to another guy. Ichigo's voice went up a bit so Grimmjow (finally) could hear him.

"Just shut up."

Uryu yelled at the. "Hell no! I won't let you."

Humor seeped into Ichigo's voice. "How will you stop me?"

"No-" Uryu's voice got cut off as Ichigo picked him up with ease. Grimmjow tightened his fist around his sword and his eyes burned with anger; that Quincy boy could touch Ichigo and be held by him but Grimmjow could not put his hand on what was rightfully his? It was not fair. Grimmjow felt like stomping his feet, and pointing his fingers in accusations. Ichigo glanced up at him, as if noticing some change in Grimmjow's countenance, but without any emotion on his beautiful face. Grimmjow absolutely razed with fury at how Ichigo could keep it so cool and he was felt about to blow up in Ichi's face (hehe). He wanted to say something but he felt Aizen-sama's call to meeting and was swiftly pulled away from the human world where his joy began and ended, anger still written on his face.

Ichigo had tried so hard to keep his face blank when he saw Grimmjow, when all he felt was awareness to him and heat burning throughout his bloodstream. He had walked and helped Uryu when all he wanted was to rip Grimmjow's clothes off and wrap his legs wound his waist and beg him to take him. Instead he had tried to ignore Grimmjow as he ran by but that was clearly impossible; Ichigo had shivered delightedly at the sliver of touch that never came.

He had rushed to Uryu but he felt Grimmjow's heated gaze as he talked to Uryu. Then, just thinking about Grimmjow thinking about him had given his body an incentive to turn hard. Who the hell got a hard on when they got stared at? So, he had to sit beside Uryu to hide the evidence of his lusty thoughts, of course. That was when he felt the death glare, so he felt obliged to get Uryu out of the hell fire. Then all of a sudden, Grimmjow had disappeared. Ichigo should have been relieved but he was disappointed instead. He should have felt good that Grimm left because by the looks Grimm had been giving, Uryu would have been burned and ground to fine dust, but if he had moved a single inch, the shinigami in the surroundings would have attacked without a thought.

Dammit, Ichigo thought, I want more than just heated looks, so much more.

"Come in come in." Ichigo heard Urahara say as the group of shimigami and Ichigo's friends made their way inside his shop. Urahara had a pallet laid out for Uryu and Ichigo put him down on it.

"Thanks, Kurosaki, although it was not necessary."

"Sure, it wasn't. You are a bloody pulp." Ichigo turned to everyone else and said, "I've got to go home now. See ya."

He headed out but Renji and Hitsugaya followed him.

"What?"

"We are staying over at your place." Came the simultaneous reply.

Renji grinned and put his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo tried to brush him off but it was not possible without one of them getting hurt so he let it go.

"Couldn't you two have stayed at Urahara's, Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Hit—oh, what's the point you are never going to call me that. Anyway, we need to be split into groups."

Hitsugaya pouted, his face turning cuter still.

"Got it." Ichigo said indulgently.

He was happy to spend some time with his friends but he felt disappointed that Grimmjow couldn't come to his room and… uh do something really good, make that really bad, to him. He smiled weakly and let Renji and Hitsugaya into his home.

Grimmjow returned to the human world a few hours later to put a dent on Ichigo's cool exterior. His anger still shimmering as he floated over to Ichigo's window and his anger grew more at what he saw. One short shinigami with silver hair was crouching by Ichigo's bed studying a picture of Ichigo and his family and a redheaded shinigami lying on the bed with some of Ichigo's clothes on and watching TV. Ichigo came in with some snacks and put them beside the silver head. He said something and smiled at the silver head, then turned to the redhead just in time to miss the silver head blush like a cherry. This scene was disturbed by the red head jumping on Ichigo and pulling him down, then Ichigo and the red-head started wrestling, rolling round the floor as the silver head looked on with a quiet interest.

Grimmjow thought that his head was about to explode. How dare that guy, another one at that, touch what belonged to him? He seethed, banged on the wall beside the window and away he went.

As Ichigo was trying to push Renji off of him, he heard a slam at his window and saw something move away.

"Did you hear that?" Histugaya asked.

"No, what? and that wrestling thing is not as fun as it looks on TV." Renji replied as he rubbed his head where a bump had formed.

"I'll go outside and check it out," Ichigo said, "and while I'm out, I'll get something for dessert."

"ok, bye" Both shinigami replied.

Ichigo walked out of his house after telling his sister where he was going. He walked to the park and sat on the swings.

Grimmjow appeared in front of him with a smirk on his face but anger burning in his eyes. Ichigo stopped swinging, undecided on what to do, but since he could not feel any shinigamis around, he thought it was okay to be with Grimmjow and not pretend to fight. He could not see himself ever fighting Grimmjow again, much less hurting him.

"not gonna freeze me out, berry-can?"

Ichigo should have seen that one coming. He grimaced and said, "Well, I couldn't just run up and kiss you."

"Couldn't you?"

"You know I couldn't. Anyway, you can't come in for a while; I have guests."

"I know, but I wanna go in now Ichigo." He took a menacing step toward Ichigo, his hand taking hold of Ichigo's face. Ichigo wanted to run away but then tensed with desire swamping through him.

"No, not now." Ichigo barely managed to gasp out. "not here."

"but later? Ichi, I want it now and I'll get it now." He growled. He pushed Ichigo onto the soft sand and flipped him his face was buried in sand.

"Fuck, I can't breath." Ichigo growled.

"Well we can't have that can we?" He picked Ichigo up, put him on the swings; butt rising in the air.

"What are you doing? Grimm, stop it." Ichigo asked while knowing what Grimmjow had planned for him; he was anticipating it and hating himself for feeling that way; but no way in hell was he going to let Grimmjow know that.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for the past week." Grimm's voice was soft, why did he sound so soft?

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's pants down and without preparing or giving any kind of warning; he pushed himself in. Ichigo felt himself tearing up, stretching; this was not like the first time at all or the second or the third for that matter. Grimmjow did not let Ichigo adjust, and tears silently made a course down his pain stricken face. Grimmjow had grabbed his waist and shoved in and out, fast and hard, not caring if Ichigo got hurt. He did not stop at all but after a while, he finally heard Ichigo yelling for it to end.

"stop, stop. How much times do I have to tell you?" Ichigo didn't want to cry but he felt the salty river coursed down his cheeks.

"Hell no. I'm having too much fun." Grimm knew he should stop, he should stop right? He didn't want to hurt Ichigo so why was he? He didn't want to think about this…Then, Grimmjow sped up the pace.

Ichigo started to beg. "Please, I can't take it any more." Ichigo couldn't tell if he was begging for it to stop or for more.

Grimmjow didn't answer, he could not hear the pleading for he was riding the waves of his orgasm. He finally heard Ichigo sobbing when he fell from the clouds of bliss. Ichigo was telling him no, but his body was asking for the intrusion. It had clamped around Grimmjow's length not letting him go. Damn, he thought, what the hell had he done? He slowly pulled out and Ichigo fell to the sand. There were tears streaming down his face and blood trailing down his legs, staining his pants. Ichigo looked up with wariness in his eyes, his lips trembling and bleeding where he had bit so hard when he could not protest any longer. He was mad, angry, and livid, any of those word times 100 described him perfectly. He was mad at Grimmjow for what he did. But mostly he was mad at himself, for…actually enjoying it. He had enjoyed the roughness, the violence and the passion with which Grimmjow had fucked him. He was bleeding from more than one crevice and he didn't give a damn when all that had brought him so much pleasure. Grimmjow wasn't the only one who had been hungry for more and the one who ached for the other this last week. Although he was mostly mad at himself, he turned his anger toward Grimmjow.

"Had your fun? Then leave."

Grimmjow looked down and cursed. "shit!"

"Ya, I don't think I can do that anymore."

Grimmjow crouched down and cupped Ichigo's face so delicately that one would think Ichigo would break at the slightest touch if one hadn't seen what Grimmjow had been doing previously.

"Ready for round two, huh?" Ichigo spat at him with vehemence. Why, why was Grimmjow looking at him like that and holding him like that? And why was he getting turned on? Why was he craving for Grimmjow to be inside him again? To fill him? To hold him? To fuck him?

Grimmjow gave him a sad smile and swiped away at Ichigo's cheeks taking away with him the tears he had brought. He just kept on staring at Ichigo.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Ichigo remarked. Why wasn't Grim saying anything? Say something, anything, Ichi wanted to yell but the words wouldn't budge from his heart.

Grimmjow blinked and kept on looking at Ichigo. "Don't know what to say."

"Sorry? I don't know, Grimmjow how it is in the underworld but here when some one hurts some one they car- well they apologize."

"Car- what? What about a car?"

"What are on?"

"Finish your sentence."

Ichigo's face flushed and he kept his head down, "Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."

There was a silence for a few moments, Grimmjow stayed crouched on the ground, Ichigo painfully got up and pulled his pants on.

"Sorry" the apology was soft.

Ichigo stopped, his hands frozen above the zipper on his pants.

"Come again?"

"Sorry Ichigo. I was just mad….I guess. And for god's sake you were gone for a week, without telling me, and who knows where, the Quincy knew. I.. and then the fucking red head kept touching you…the fucking silver head…Just Dammit." Maybe a cat really got his tongue

"so you think those are valid reasons to throw your anger at me, push me down, force me?" Ichigo's voice caught in his throat. No, he was not going to cry.

"valid what? Forced? I didn't."

"I can't fricking believe it. I said no, I begged you to stop yet you took me without consent. If that wasn't rape then what was? And a week, and I did not have some for a week either. You don't see me go rampage trying to rape everyone. And there is this thing called masturbation. An amazing discovery. I think. Why don't you try it?

"stop, stop stop. You were not consenting? Your butt was holding me so tight that I thought I was gonna be stuck there forever. And masturbation? You don't think I tried? But its nothing compared to the real thing….compared to you." The last part he mumbled, so Ichigo could not hear him.

Ichigo tried to walk, but he saw stars. He steadied himself; he needed to get away before Grimmjow brought up more evidence about how he wanted to be fucked, dammit he could not admit it, his pride was too big.

"Ichi, wait." Grimmjow said uneasily now knowing how Ichigo would react to him. Ichigo looked back at him his eyes blank, just like when he was rescuing the Quicy.

"I need to be alone; to think, to… bye.. I'll see you later." The last part posed as a distant possibility..maybe maybe not.

Ichigo did not looked a bit scary, as it was that his clothes were rumpled, his hair messed up as if he had done something wild, giving him a vulnerable look. Grimmjow wanted to reach over and kiss him but knew it was not the right time or situation, and he probably didn't deserve anything of Ichigo but it was hardly his fault. Ok, maybe. no no he was not going to regret anything he did.(again the pride thing…)

As he was lost in his thoughts, he did not see Ichigo looking back at him studying his body, his eyes darkening in yearning. Ichigo licked him lips and felt himself grow hard, yet again. What Grimmjow saw after he snapped out of his thoughts was Ichigo running away, fast. He did not see Ichigo stop a block away, where he stopped himself from crumpling to the ground when his legs gave away. He did not see the battle going on inside Ichigo; a battle about Grimmjow and how Ichigo felt about him exactly and where Grimmjow fit.

Ichigo cursed again, his anger reaching the top and slowly receding. His breathing slowed as he calmed down and he willed his heart to stop its erratic beating.


	3. Sharing a strawberry

Chapter 3—sharing a strawberry

It's been two days and guilt was still eating away at him. Grimmjow could not remember anytime he had felt guilt, either in his life as human, hollow or arrancar. He did not know what guilt really was until now. And now, he did not know what to do with this guilt that he knew he deserved to feel. There was a knock at his door. The door opened without Grimmjow saying anything to reveal Ulquiorra standing there.

"Whatcha want? Grimmjow snapped.

"You didn't respond to the summons." The fourth Espada stated.

"Summons?"

"Aizen-sama's of course."Ulquiorra sighed and thought that Grimmjow hadn't been himself for the past week or so. But it was hardly his place to care.

"Ya, I'm comin'."

He waited for Ulquiorra to leave but he just stood there.

"We are to go together."

They arrived at the meeting room. Aizen sat on his throne with Gin and Toshen behind him, standing guard.

Grimmjow inclined his head and Ulquiorra mumbled an "Aizen sama".

"There had been a disturbance in that town down on earth. Gin will explain."

"Yes, Yes. This is about out little strawberry." The white hair man smiled creepily.

Toshen interrupted and said "Go down to earth and keep an eye on the boy."

"Thank you for explaining what I was about to say." Gin looked to be about to say something more but Aizen stopped him by saying, "But make no contact with him or anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked out, clearly dismissed. Ulquiorra tried to make conversation, lately he felt rather lonely in this place of whiteness."There seems to be some kind of competition going on between Gin and Toshen."

"Hadn't noticed."

"Of course not, you have lived in another world for the past week."

Ulquiorra said that and walked away with a "We are leaving within an hour for earth."

Any other time, Grimmjow would have had a smart comeback but he was still taking in the news that he was supposed to observe Ichigo but not get involved, which seemed highly impossible. No involvement meant, no touching, no kissing, no sucking, no fucking. Oh, God how he missed Ichigo's sweet tight spot. He shook his head trying to clear it and walked back towards his room to get the special charm to shield his reiatsu completely and to render him invisible to even shinigami eyes. Of course if they tried to they could find him but first they had to know what to look for.

Then his worries drifted back to Ichigo and the stupid thing he did two days ago. He had lost his mind. He saw Ulquiorra walking toward him (wow, time passes fast) and asked, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow looked nervous. His hands were pulling at his hair and his legs shuffling. What was the mighty Grimmjow so nervous about?

"I hadn't realized you had lost the ability to hear. We do as Aizen-sama told us.

Ulquiorra, who was waiting for a snappy comeback was surprised when Grimmjow merely said, "Which is-?"

"We are to watch, observe Kurosaki's behavioral pattern and find out what is causing the disturbances."

"Huh?"

"Let me make it simple, we do basically nothing, we follow him like ghosts watching everything he does, of course we can't let him find out we are there."

"Oh. Ok."

Ulquiorra who was talking a second ago, stood speechless at how different Grimmjow was acting. Maybe they needed to keep an eye out for him too.

"Come on let's go. No time to get lost in out little worlds of fantasy."

At that Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts and his mouth turned up at the corners. Relief flooded in him as Grimmjow finally said something that was expected of him. Then Grimmjow ruined the moment by something so out of his character that Ulquiorra almost tripped.

"Although, I wouldn't mind spending some time in my little world."

Ichigo was mad, his hormones were chaotic, he got hard just thinking about Grimmjow. On top of it, it had been two days since and Grimmjow hadn't bothered to call, text, email or just pop in to say hey. He conveniently forgot that Grimmjow probably didn't own a phone or have an email address due to the fact that he lived in a no service zone. Also, that he had guests that had nothing to do except laze around at his house and if they saw Grimmjow they would try to kill him and that definitely was not what Ichigo wanted. He also forgot that he had asked Grimmjow to give him a little space.

One thing was for sure, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't thinking with his big head. He had relinquished control to the little one—which was not so little-down there.

He needed release; he was throbbing just remembering Grimmjow's intense eyes boring into him. He shivered in delight at the thought was what would come after that and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could from the living room.

Renji looked over at Hitsugaya, his eyebrows raised. Hitsugaya just shrugged in return.

"Maybe he has diarrhea."

They heard the shower running.

"very bad diarrhea?" Renji asked.

"He should talk to his dad if he has a problem."

"Would you ask his dad about anything that concerns your body?" Hitsugaya deadpanned.

Renji gulped remembering Ichigo's dad and shook his head vigorously "no…but he could probably prescribe something to make him feel better?"

"uh-huh" was Hitsugaya's reply as his attention went back to the t.v. where people were talking to each other about some stupid stuff.

Renji, who got bored very easily, started talking again.

"His reiatsu is also in a whack."

"Yes, it is kind of out of control (haha, just a little?)." Then he sighed, "Fine, we'll go practice later." He said with upmost reluctance, not wanting to leave the show unfinished.

"Yaaa!" Renji got up and was about to pound on the bathroom door when Ichigo came out.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Ichigo was still pissed of. Even though he got relief, and it was pleasurable, it was nothing compared to how Grimmjow made him feel and how Grimmjow pleasured him.

"Gees, dude, just cause you got diarrhea does not mean you got to be mean."

"I got diarrhea?" Ichigo asked with disbelief.

"Ya, man, I mean why else would you run in to the bathroom every five minutes?"(ya, why else? Berry-chan?)

Ichigo turned beet red at that, then he grumbled, "that's right. why else would I?"

"Anyway," Renji said his enthusiasm back, "we are going training later."

Ichigo visibly brightened at that, 'I won't have time to think about Grimmjow when training.' He thought with glee.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra reached the human world.

"So, where's Ichi?"

Ulquiorra 's brow raised at the familiarity. But he just brushed it off.

"They are over there."

"Alright, around the park?"

"You are familiar with the landmarks?"

Grimm chose not to answer. 'Boy, am I familiar with them.' They floated over to the park and rested on top of the slide set. Down below, the shinigamis (Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia), Ichigo's friends (Uryu, Orihime, Chad) and Ichigo were sitting on the ground talking.

They heard Renji say, "So, what was the bad food you ate that caused diarrhea. Ichigo?"

Ichigo choked on the water he was drinking. "Wha—"

"Yes, it's true." Hitsugaya said stoically, "He goes to the bathroom every five minutes."

"Maybe Orihime can heal you." Rukia suggested.

"No." Ichigo said forcefully, "I'm fine. Anyway it's not diarrhea."

"Then what is it?" Renji and Rukia asked at the same time, a wicked smiled on their faces.

They started to inch towards Ichigo. "Umm…nothing." Ichigo started to mumble denials. He started crawling backwards when Orihime joined Rukia and Renji in their mission. "What is it, Ichigo-kun, maybe I can help?" she said sweetly. (poor girl you will never be able to help Ichigo in that way.)

Ichigo's mind flashed to Grimmjow and how Grimmjow helped him. He started feeling hot and tingly as if Grimmjow was right there somewhere in the park and was watching him intently.

"No, No" Ichigo started chanting. His reiatsu grew and started to grow more chaotic, spiraling out of control and pushing everyone away.

All of a sudden, everyone was serious and they circled around Ichigo.

Matsumoto shouted, "Ichigo, control yourself."

"As if I could. I'm trying you know." He yelled back.

"Alright every one, "Hitsugaya shouted, "You all know what to do right?"

"Hai" They all replied.

"In 3." Ordered Renji.

They all took out a badge that looked like the one Ichigo had but was much bigger and was see through. Then they ran at Ichigo, holding it up, towards Ichigo where his reiatsu was causing havoc on him. The badge thing opened and his reiatsu was sucked up by the seven badges as the reiatsu split up.

Ichigo fell down, all tired and out of energy. Everyone, even Hitsugaya had a nose bleed at how Ichigo looked. His cheeks were rosy; his chocolate eyes were wide and looked to be melting. His lips looked bruised and cherry red. His hair had fallen across his face, plastered there by his sweat. His shinigami robe had fallen open, revealing his wide tanned chest and his bulging six packs. The position he was lying in was very compromising to say the least. He was lying on the ground, his head up, looking at them with pleading eyes that were telling to do God knows what.

Ichigo did not know what kind of effect he was having on his friends. All he could see was a few of them on the ground unconscious and the others facing away from him, taking a peek at him every other second. Their eyes just kept drifting back to him and admiring and lusting after him.

"Help." Ichigo rasped out, "I'm dying here, can barely move."

"uhh… ya" Renji said as he inched towards Ichigo. Then, everyone else realized that Renji was about to touch Ichigo, their ready for sex Ichigo. They all ran to Ichigo shouting, "I want to help," "no, me." "Let me help." That is with the exception of Chad of course after he found his cool he kept it.

At this time, on top of the slide set, Ulquiorra had had a nosebleed and was blushing hard; but unlike the others down below he just blatantly stared at Ichigo, his eyes filled with lust.

Grimmjow was livid with rage and lust for Ichigo. Was Ichigo doing this on purpose? What was the purpose? Did he know that Grimmjow was there? Was he trying to make Grimmjow jealous? Well, it was working. But don't get him wrong. Just cause he was mad and didn't mean that he wasn't like what he was seeing. He just didn't like that everyone was seeing it too. He would personally make sure that all those shinigamis, humans and Ulquiorra plus all those furry animals would be dead. And of course, Ichigo would be punished for his wrong doings-did that count as being unfaithful? Wait, wait to be unfaithful, they would have to have a relationship. What the fuck?

Grimmjow was still lost in his thoughts when Ulquiorra spared him a glance from viewing Ichigo. "Kurosaki is very interesting indeed." He licked his lips. Grimmjow saw that out of the corner of his eyes and knew that Ulquiorra would bring about trouble—more trouble—in Grimmjow's and Ichigo's relation ship-what relationship?—never mind, their sex life.(hmmf, no more of that either.)

"Let's go. We've seen enough to report in." growled Grimmjow. Ulquiorra just nodded noting that Grimmjow wasn't as unaffected as he thought he was. Now that he was looking deeper, Grimmjows eyes were shooting daggers at everyone even Ulquiorra, his jaw had a defined tick, once could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. But another surprising element was the bulge in Grimmjow's pants despite the anger clearly shown in his face. Who would have thought?

At Hueco Mundo, they headed towards the assembly hall where everyone was waiting for them. They were all talking amongst themselves "wonder what that was?" "What wonderful power." "The big flash of reiatsu." They quieted when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came in.

Aizen asked, "What happened?"

Ulquiorra replied, "Kurosaki's reiatsu went of control."

"I know." Aizen nodded, "We felt it even here."

Gin leapt in and said, "Why don't you show us Ulquiorra?"

"Yes" replied Ulquiorra, his cheeks tinged the faintest of pink.

As the scene played out, almost everyone had identical nosebleeds. Many rushed off to go the bathroom or their bedroom.

"That made my day. You guys get a raise." Aizen said.

'Wait, do we even have a salary?' Ulquiorra thought. Life sucks in hell.

Grimmjow spoke out of nowhere, "Is that all or are we continuing the mission? If we are, what's the point of both of us going? I'm enough." Aizen raised his eyebrow at that. "Ulquiorra will go also, If anything like this happens again, I want to see." He said with a lecherous smile.

Grimmjow wanted so bad to knock that smile off his face but was held back by Ulquiorra look and Aizen's growing aura.

Outside the assembly room, Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow, "Not need to feel possessive. Kurosaki does not belong to any of us."

"Ichi—"

"Ulquiorra interrupted, "I meant the mission. If belongs of both of us or to none of us." Ulquiorra was living the series of expressions going across Grimmjow's face. So, our Grimmjow had feelings for the enemy huh? He turned away and started walking away. This mission was going to be fun.

Grimmjow returned to his room and sat down on his bed. He had nothing to do and was bored to hell. (haha don't laugh, not so funny the second time). He thought back to Ichigo and his length grew hot and hard, ready to enter Ichigo. His pants were getting uncomfortable. He took them off as it was exposed to the cool air, he gasped arching his back. He laid his cool hands over his hot hardness, He groaned at the double assault. He started to move his hands up and down, all the time imagining Ichigo's sweet warm mouth on it, his tongue swirling creating patterns. "Ahh…Ichi more." He panted out. His hips bucked to the rhythm of his hands as it pumped up and down; his thumb grazing the head. He moved one of his hands to his nippes and started twisting it, turning it, pinching it, remembering Ichigo nipping at it, their body against each other. Heat unfurled within him, reaching to every corner of his body. He tensed, and then let go, coming in his hands. He flopped on his bed, dead tired and fell asleep, dreaming once again about making sweet love to his berry.

**Grimmjow: dammit no sex**

**Ichigo: I'm dying**

**Grimmjow: I knew it you want me.**

**Ichigo: then why the hell are you not coming to me.**

**Grimmjow: I thought you said you wanted space. well i'm giving you space.**

**Ichigo: just forget it. Anyway. Read and Review please.**


	4. lusting after a strawberry

Chapter 4: Lusting after a strawberry

Ichigo ran into his bedroom, slammed the door, giving the message that he did not want to be disturbed. He jumped onto his unmade bed and covered his face, where a flush of mortification was still lingering.

He could not believe what had happened. He could still see the wide-eyed stared from his friends. He had lost control, he wanted release and standing there at the park, he'd swear that he felt Grimmjow's caressing gaze on him, slowly looking him up and down and undressing him with his eyes. It had felt so real, like he was actually there and Ichigo had come. God, he hoped that nobody saw any wetness on his pants as he dashed away.

Ichi felt tears at the back of his eyes, wanting to lash out and pout but he held it back. He would not cry, damn it, not again, not so soon.

He heard his door open and heard two pairs of footsteps entering his room. Hitsugaya and Renji. Didn't they know how he felt? Couldn't they just leave him alone? Jeez…maybe that's not the way things worked in the Shinigami world but….oh what the fuck.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "Ichigo…are you okay?"

"Go away. I need to be alone."

"Ichigo." Renji started, "Not need to worry about that man, it happens to everybody."

"really?" Ichigo said his voice laced with fine threads of sarcasm, "Does your reiatsu go out of control? Is it so big that you don't know what to do with it? Do you hurt your friends, those who you loved to defend with your life because you can't control it?"

Hitsugaya interrupted, "No one was hurt, Ichigo."

"Then what about all that blood on the ground and the fact that everybody passed out?"

Hitsugaya and Renji shared a glance. They couldn't possibly tell him that his friends had passed out because of Ichigo's smexiness and the blood was because of nosebleed caused by Ichigo's smexiness all over again.

"That...was not your fault at all. It was all ours."

Ichigo pulled down the pillow to look at them over it. His chocolate eyes wide and expecting a answer.

"How? I mean…I was the one out of control."

He pulled the pillow down more, holding it to his chest. His mouth in a little pout and lingering pink flaring on his cheeks, he looked absolutely delicious. Hitsugaya and Renji could not look away or say anything.

"Guys?" Ichigo crawled out of his blanket across his bed to get to the other side of it as he was closer to them. He was all fours, his hands and legs sinking into the blanket as mattress. "What's wrong?"

Renji snapped out of it as he realized how close to his crotch Ichigo was and how the said part was growing.

"I-I-I" He stuttered, "need to go to the bathroom." He dashed out.

"What's with him?" Ichigo thought.

He turned to Hitsugaya, pushing himself up so he was face to face with him. "Toshiro?" He whispered. He leaned closer so their faces were inches apart. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Hitsugaya could not help himself. Ichigo was too adorable, too hot, too sexy. He put his hands on Ichigo's face, "Ichigo," he began, his voice husky, then he stopped himself and said, "It's not your fault at all. No, those things don't happen to all of us. It's just you, because you are special. Ichigo, look at me when I'm speaking." He said sharply in his captain voice.

Ichigo was compelled to apologize with a small "sorry"

"Anyway, Ichigo you are different from anyone else, your abilities are different also, and we as you friends want to help you if there is a problem and if we get hurt a bit-mind you, today was not your fault at all, I repeat but if we know there's something wrong we are going to try to help you no matter what you say, ok? Now, we are going to figure out what's wrong with the flow of your reiatsu, tomorrow or the next day or the next, no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks" Ichigo muttered, he felt kind of guilty because he knew what might be the cause of the problem. Frustration. Sexual frustration. It would be the end of him.

"Toshiro?"

"What."

"uhh…I don't know how to ask this but could you remove your hands from my face?"

Hitsugaya quickly snatched his hands away. "Oh…uh...sorry and didn't I tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Haha..no chance of that."

Hitsugaya was relieved that there was not tension between them but then Ichigo go serious.

"Toshiro…I know..I know the problem with my reiatsu."

"really? Why didn't you say so? Now all we need to find is a solution."

"I know the solution." Before Hisugaya could say anything, Ichigo went on. "I'll get it fixed. Today, tomorrow within the week. I know I can." 'But first I have to find Grimmjow. Dammit, I shouldn't have pushed him away. I...I miss him. There I admitted it to my self. That wasn't so hard was it?'

He heard Hitsugaya say, "If you tell us, we will be able to solve it faster. You know the human saying, 'two heads are better than one.'"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. 'Two heads, damn that's kinky.' Actually everything sounded kinky to Ichigo's frustrated ears.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied too fast, then scrambled off the bed. "I'm going for a walk." He jumped out of his bedroom window, leaving a red Hitsugaya who was still thinking about Ichigo's lush lips and pink tongue (on his penis).

He hit himself. "Damn, stop it Toshiro."


	5. Strawberry's hunger

please review

Strawberry's Hunger

The next morning…

After breakfast, they had decided to go to the field and play soccer. Ichigo's little sisters, the kids from the Urahara shop, Urahara, all the Shinigami, Ichigo's friends and Ichigo were playing soccer, intent on not losing to the other team.

Ichigo had decided to seat this one out. He got off the off the mound of ground where he was sitting, dusted off his pants and set off walking. Grimmjow silently followed behind. Ulquiorra had stayed behind due to the face that he had a raging fever (?) So, Grimmjow was all alone in his mission.

Grimmjow grinned to himself. He couldn't bring himself to stay away from Ichigo any longer. Naturally, he had a plan. Sort of. Not really.

First plan of action was: to show himself to Ichigo when Ichigo was alone. Second was: he hadn't quite gotten that far yet because he kept dreaming that Ichigo would jump on him and try to kiss him senseless because he missed Grimmjow so much. See the key word, try, that's because Grimm would absolutely ravish him first. That's when he stopped daydreaming because he remembered the last time he absolutely ravished Ichigo and that had not turned out so well. Ichigo was crying and sobbing in pain. He didn't ever want to see Ichigo in pain.

Ichigo entered the forest just off the park where signs pointed and said a bunch of crap about trails and all that. Grimmjow just followed. Ichigo, at first, stayed on the trails but a bit later drifted off to a side, zig-zagging across and around trees. He climbed trees, got to the highest point and jumped to the next tree ('I'm a ninja' he thought), which gave Grimmjow a heart attach because he thought that Ichigo would fall and die. He itched to pull Ichigo to himself and spank him for bad behavior but stopped in time to remind himself that he was here to observe, observe. It became a chant. Observe. Observe. It seemed like it was working. Ya right, there were only so many times he could stop himself.

All of a sudden, Ichigo jumped to the ground after a while of ninja-ing. He looked around, blinked, looked around again, then sat on the leaf strewn ground, which crunched as his weight settled on it. Grimmjow barely heard it but Ichigo whispered softly, "I'm lost." He started to talk louder, "I can't believe this. I'm lost. I could kick an army of hollow's ass and I get lost in a little forest."

He shook his head, and fished his cell phone out of is pocket. "Let there be signal. Let there be signal." He chanted. He opened his scrunched closed eyes and gave a sigh of disappointment. "No signal. I should've known."

He stayed silent and Grimmjow just stared at the blatant beauty of the orange haired boy. He looked ethereal, just sprawled out on the ground, where the leaves were multi colored, some red, others orange, while others were still green. His orange hair was messy (as always) but sticking close to his face, framing it; was Ichigo letting it grow out? He had on a sky-blue skin tight shirt which showed and accentuated the hardness of his body. To go with his shirt, he had on a pair of black skinny jeans that was not too tight as to show every curve of his legs. He also wore blue sneakers with black shoe laces. His blue shirt made his hair seem brighter, which in turn made his eyes look more deeper, with flecks of ember in them.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow almost groaned. He let his shield go, showing himself.

"What's a shinigami like you doing in the middle of nowhere?" Grimmjow asked cockily leaning against a tree, flexing his abs. 'was that too corny? Man, that was too corny.'

Ichigo's breath got caught in his throat. Heat pooled in his stomach and coiled down, tightening and loosening, giving him pain but with a bit of pleasure following after it, making the pain worth it. He looked up to meet Grimm's intense stare, which almost caused him to convulse with pleasure that threatened to course through his body. He took a deep breath to steady himself, his chest rising and falling. I am calm, I am calm. He recited inside his head. But he knew that he was anything but calm as he felt heat rising to his cheeks and felt his lips going dry. He carefully stuck out his tongue and slowly swiped it across his top lip and then his lower lip, as not to disturb the peace of the forest. He imagined Grimm's lips on his own and closed his eyes ever so slowly only to snap them open as the sound of a thunderous crash was brought to his ears. He looked to see that Grimmjow had punched a hole through a tree.

He reluctantly kept his eyes open ( when his whole self wanted to go back to that wonderful dream) to see another tree fall down, causing all the animals hiding nearby and watching the going-ons between the two to scramble. (perverts)

Ichigo looked at the tree, then back at Grimmjow, tree, Grimmjow, tree, Grimm, tree, Grimmie-chan. The corners of his lips twitched to form a smiled, then he started to giggle.

Grimmjow turned away from the destruction he had just caused to look at a giggling Ichigo. A giggling Ichigo, rolling on the forest ground. A giggling Ichigo, rolling on the forest ground, his light-blue shirt riding up to expose his hips, then his belly button and more his six packs. Yep, Grimmjow'd like to tap that. Hearing his thoughts, he slapped himself. Ichigo stopped laughing and the two looked at each other before Ichigo started laughing again.

Grimm realized it must have looked pretty funny, him punching down a tree, then slapping himself. His lips graced a small smile, which Ichigo barely caught, although he pretended not to see it. Ichigo realized that this had been the most relaxed he had been since…a long time ago. He pushed himself down, so he was sprawled on the ground. He could smell the freshness of the air, which was missing from the air of his hometown. He heard a crunch of the leaves as a step was taken, then nothing moved. He could feel warmth beside him, he tilted his head to see a profile of Grimmjow. He kept staring, wanting to commit everything to memory; all the little details like how the other's blue eyes were sparkling like he had just heard a joke, his mouth curved up at the corners, his hands on his chin, making him look thoughtful. Grimm slowly turned his head, giving Ichigo time to away but Ichigo kept looking back, not even blinking.

'I forgive you, I forgive me. Tell me, it's ok to feel this way.' Who thought that, who felt it, it didn't matter.

It was like that for a moment or two, them staring at each other, mesmerized by each others' features. Then Ichigo moved, his hands reaching up to grasp Grimmjow's arm. Grimm stopped moving, even breathing, anticipating what Ichigo might do. Ichigo swiftly came up, now being seated by Grimm. Then he started to trail his fingers up toward the Arrancar's shoulders, then slowly up his neck to finally stop at his chin. Grimmjow , who had been preoccupied with how Ichigo's fingers seem to move, looked inquiringly at Ichigo, who stared back at him with a small smile flitting though his lips, then suddenly a tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick his dry lips. Oh, how Grimm wished that it was him that was doing the licking. 'Damn, I shouldn't do this. I'm supposed to be observing…oh God, what did he just do with his tongue? Ahh…since I'm not doing anything but sitting here, it counts as observing right? Yep, sure does.'

Ichigo could see Grimmjow's eyes dilating and focusing on him. It thrilled him, to have such power over Grimm. So, he let his left hand trail down Grimm's chest, smoothing over his hard pecs and his right hand crawled up slowly from its resting place on the chin and fluttered its fingers on Grimmjow's lips. Those lithe fingers of his moved and then stopped. Grimm waited for them to continue on with their journey up his face but felt a pressure on his lips. Without realizing, he opened his mouth and Ichi's fingers crept in. Grimm flicked his tongue at the fingers. He looked up at Ichi's face to find his cheeks stained a faint pink. Grimm smirked and wrapped his tongue around Ichigo's middle fingers, suggesting something. Then remembering that he was only here to observe he willed his tongue to relax and back away.

Ichigo, feeling the change in Grimmjow, pulled out the fingers from the other's mouth and slowly brought it to this own lips and sucked on it, making noises of pleasure. Grimm stifled a groan, and looked away, not trusting himself to not touch Ichigo. Ichigo took this opportunity to crawl on top of Grimm, his two legs straddling Grimm's hips. He then moved his hips to cause friction. As Ichigo swung his hips around, their male body parts, separated by the harsh clothing twitched against one another.

'Wanting more, needing more, touch, bare touch, yes that would be bliss.'

Grimm threw back his head, as the pain of not being skin-to-skin against his succulent strawberry almost took him down. He held onto the little string of strength holding him back.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt you. Will you forgive me?'

"Yes.." Ichigo moaned softly the light headed feeling of pleasure coursed through him. 'It is all forgiven. Don't hurt me anymore, I don't want to be hurt anymore. Can I trust you with my life?'

"Oh…yes.."Grimm was a hard time holding back. 'Trust me, for I am yours, as you are mine. For you, everything.'

Ichigo wanted to pout in annoyance. He was giving all the signs that he wanted Grimm but the other man just wasn't getting it. 'Does he need to be grinded more? Nah, he's already hard as a rock, but he's still not making any moves. I guess it's all up to me huh?'

Ichigo 's elegant face favored a smirk, which Grimmjow could not see because he still had his head thrown back. But as soon as he brought his head back up, his lips were attacked by something soft, warm, and wet.

"Calm down" He heard Ichigo whisper softly into his lips, "You don't have to do a thing."

"Huh?" He whispered back, then letting tip a growl from deep in his throat. Taking this as an invitation, Ichigo started a one-sided tongue battle, tasting everything that was Grimmjow.

It was his turn.


	6. Strawberry's Pleasure

**Strawberry's Pleasure**

He didn't let any nook or crevice go unattended. He took all that was sweet, all that was sour, all that was salty, all that was bitter and gave everything he had with the same intensity as he took it. He, then, reluctantly took his lips off of Grimmjow's and looked at the other man. Grimmjow looked back at him.

Then, all of a sudden, Ichigo brought his hands to Grimmjow's jacket and ripped it off. His hands started to stray to the other's pants and he tugged at them. Grimmjow lifted his sculpted ass off the ground so Ichigo could take them off. The whole time, Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, recording his facial features into his mind, locking away that look of anticipation and curiosity as Ichi found him again and started enjoying him again. It was like a new beginning without forgetting the past. The past remained just that, the past and they were ready to move forward, towards each other, into each other's heated embrace.

Ichigo took Grimm's hard length into his hands and stroked it, from the base to its weeping peak. At the top, he set his thumb at the slit and wiped the precum. Then, while still stroking with the other hand, he brought the same hand to his mouth and licked at it. A drop fell to Grimm's belly button and Ichigo immediately swooped after it and licked away at it fiercely. He started to lick lower, only to tease and start back up again to finally reach Grimm's pink nipples as the destination.

He licked the left nipple, seemingly neglecting the other, while still stroking Grimm. With his tongue, he drew circles and stars on and around the nipple. Then, he went in for a quick bite, forcing out a yelp-moan from Grimm, who was not expecting the bite. Ichi started to lick at it again to soothe it.

He stopped his ministering and crawled away from Grimm. After a few seconds, Grimmjow cracked open his eyes and licked at his dry lips. He kept staring at Ichi as his own hands took over what Ichi's were doing just a few moments ago. Making sure that he had Grimm's attention, Ichi finally started to strip. First he kicked off his shoes, and then bent down (all the way down) to take off his socks, so Grimm could have a great view while pleasuring himself.

He straightened, taking his shirt up with him. His muscles played as his tight shirt was pushed off his lean body. Next, he started unbuttoning his pants ever so slowly. Grimmjow drove his hands faster, taking shortened breaths as Ichigo slowly shimmied out of his pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing any boxers either and his cock was also rock hard.

Ichigo got down on his knees, face to face with Grimm. He inched ever closer and finally pushed Grimm on to his back. He arranged himself on top of Grimm, skin to skin. Their sensitive erections touched and both hissed as the pain became more intense. Their bodies were begging for it, needing each other to live, to keep going. Yet they resisted, not giving in…yet.

Ichigo latched onto Grimm's lips once more, his hands touching everything, mapping his course to never forget. Grimm brought his hands to Ichi's back and planted them firmly on Ichigo's ass. This still counted as observing didn't it?

The grinded against each other in erratic movements, going as fast as they could then stopping for a moment to remind themselves to go slow, to savor it, but it was soon forgotten in the next moment as body met body. This longing grew and grew and kept on growing still. They still held back.

'What are you waiting for?'

'What are you waiting for?'

'I can only wait so long….'

Ichigo pulled himself away and sat on top of Grimmjow, straddling him around the hips. He fixed his position so his pink, puckered hole was right above Grimmjow's standing cock. He moved down as if to put Grimm into himself but stopped just in time to make a connection but not far enough for it to go in. Then swiftly he pulled away.

It could be seen that he was having a fun time as smiles crossed his face every time he did this. While at the other end, Grimmjow was at the end of the straw, or rather many straws. He could take it no longer, screw orders, screw observation. This situation required, no, demanded action and participation. So his hands grabbed Ichigo's ass hard and swiftly pulled Ichi down on him.

Ichigo didn't let out a single cry or a word of complaint of pain. It was as if everything was going as he planned. If one were close enough, it could be seen that there was a small smirk on his face that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide. He let out a small moan as Grimm fully sheathed himself inside and stayed put. Grimmjow opened his eyes to see Ichigo with his eyes closed, his cheeks pink and his lips red; there was sweat running down his neck and his chocolate chip nipples were stiff with eagerness. Then, Ichigo started to move his hips. He lifted himself off Grimm and brought himself down hard and fast. Grimm helped, thrusting up to meet Ichigo halfway. Grimm got up part way, still inside of Ichigo and started to play with Ichi's erection. He fingered it, running his nails up and down the shaft. Ichigo did all the thrusting as Grimm focused on Ichi. As Ichigo bounced up and down the blue haired man, moaning and panting could be heard from both sides. Grimm propelled himself into Ichigo to finally touch that place of perfection, where Ichigo felt the world finally sigh in satisfaction. He let out a cry as he uttered a single word that became a chant.

"Grimm, Grimm, oh yes"

Grimm thrust harder as Ichigo bounced ever so fervently as if he knew that perfect moment was coming upon them fast. With each thrust, Ichi let out a plea, pleading, begging for more. Grimm felt his blood rushing as Ichi's word took him over the edge; while thrusting he was unconsciously stroking Ichi fast.

Grimmjow thrust one last time as he couldn't hold it in any longer and Ichigo's whole body contracted as they both ejaculated.


	7. For the Love of a Strawberry

**Chapter 7: For the Love of a Strawberry**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

please review..Thanks a bunch

For the Love of a Strawberry

Grimmjow and Ichigo had parted ways at the outskirts of the forest. They had looked at each other, nodded, walked a little bit away, turned around to look at each other again before starting towards each other only to meet the other's lips at the middle ground. Grimm sighed with pleasure just thinking about Ichigo's lips and what Ichigo made him feel. He knew this couldn't go much longer. They would have to break their fledgling relationship off, if it could be called a relationship. He thought about letting Ichigo go, thought about Ichi's future, thought about how Ichigo …his thought process got cut off as he started imagining other people in Ichigo's life; other people touching his Ichigo, other people loving HIS Ichigo. He started to get furious, as something in his chest start to tear itself apart.

"Ichigo's mine and anyone who touches him is dead." He said out loud with death and destruction lacing his voice for the advantage of the people who dared think that Ichigo could actually for a second be theirs. What was this feeling? Where was this overwhelming feeling to protect him coming from? He felt a shift within his essence and his body was wracked with pain. He fell to his knees clutching them in pain. It was like nothing he ever felt; worse than when he was just a mere low level hollow. He could not take much more than this, he thought. He didn't know what was happening to him, what was going on, but he knew that he would have to make it, there was no other choice. If he let go though, maybe he would be in a better place? Maybe, but Ichigo wouldn't be there…Ichigo, Ichigo would be his hope, his shining beacon of light, his light at the end of this long very twisted tunnel.

His thoughts were these as he fell to the floor of his chamber.

Ichigo shivered; something was wrong. He felt like he should be remembering something but what he didn't know. One thing he knew for sure is that he would never forget Grimmjow. He sighed, as if he had found paradise. Bliss, oh how perfect it felt in Grimmjow's arms. When he was with Grimm, he could just breathe and relax. The perpetual weight that always hung over him was gone and instead was replaced by this airy, almost reckless feeling of weightlessness. It was exhilarating, it was amazing and it was also too good to be true. He didn't think of how he would be able to go on, if he didn't have those moments with Grimm.

"Nah, not gonna let that happen." He whispered to the wind. Wherever he goes, however far he goes, I'm going to after him and remind him over and over again who he belongs to. He grinned at the thought of him chasing Grimm around the world over and over again; it got quite comical. There was a pleasant buzzing in his heart and a spring was introduced to his steps. Whatever would happen would happen but one thing was for certain; Grimm and Ichi equaled to fate.

He got home, bounded upstairs quietly when he saw his guests and his family were entranced by the t.v., jumped into his springy bed and promptly fell asleep.

A few weeks passed as Grimmjow and Ichigo continued to meet on the sly despite the looming war. All time spent together was talking about everything and nothing, cuddling, kissing, making slow sweet love, kissing, cuddling; it goes on and on. Even as plans were made to take the other side down, they met, sadness and wariness in their eyes melting away as soon as they laid eyes on each other. They were each other's shelter from the rest of the world and the rest of the world knew nothing about them. In their cacoon, they could forget.

They fell, oh, they fell marvelously. They learned the other so well that they knew the meaning behind every word, every pause, and every gesture. In between everything else, during their chance meetings, they tried to hold back (not to fight at their absolute best, so not to hurt their love) but as with everything else, they could not hold back from each other. Others thought this was their resolve to win, to bring the enemy down. They mistook Ichigo's and Grimmjow's passion for hate, their love for wrath. They did not see when the two lovers met after such a fight; how they were gentle and how they carefully healed one another.

And although, they chose not to talk about the upcoming event, they knew in their hearts and souls that the end was looming. But whose end? After they separated every night, they lay in their beds thinking; sleep was somewhere else as nightmares gripped their minds and uneasiness overtook their bodies.

The date loomed closer, their meeting and visits became less frequent. Each was training or on missions to sabotage the other. Quiet desperation took over the shinigamis as they were hit hard repeatedly with no mercy (but this was expected). The supply of hollows never seemed to end but more Shinigami were taken out of field; their souls finally becoming one with the universe. New strategies were thought of, stricter training regime; everyone was expected to be the best. But through it all, laughter seemed to be heard everywhere one went; this joy came from giving one's best and working together.

Ichigo, missing his beloved, drove himself into the training, doing what he had to do to be too tired to think, too tired to breathe, too tired to dream, too tired to love. On the other end of the universe, Grimmjow was in a foul mood, taking it out on anything and anyone. And his mood seemed to affect everyone around him, except for Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Every corner of the hellhole was filled with hollows of every shape, color, size, and power and all of them were getting in to the mood of destruction and taking down any Shinigami or human they saw.

The day of the final battle came too soon. The new plan was to get into the enemy's home base and take them down from the inside. Of course, this was both of the sides' plans. So, Ichigo and his small army gained entrance to the stronghold of Hueco Mundo, at the same time an Arrancar team made into the Shinigami world, and many others fought in the skies of earth.

The battle started erratically but kept steady as foes and friends alike fell. Cheers and smiles were exchanged for each victory and a resolve for justice was made for each loss (Shinigami). For the Hollows the process of gains and loss were very different; each victory met with more killing and each loss made no difference whatever.

Slowly but steadily, Ichigo and his team members made it through the castle, searching for the center, where the root of evil lay, where Aizen watched the proceedings of the war as if a gory cartoon on the television. Fight after fight Ichigo seemed to get stronger, faster, better; he made up for any loss. He absolutely refused to let any lives go to waste. The team split up as they took to different directions upon meeting enemies; some staying behind to fight where others kept on going. One fight that became the turning point for Ichigo was when he was fighting Ulquiorra. Their fight had become quite stagnant as they seemed to hold approximately the same amount of power. This was disturbed as a Shinigami and Grimmjow suddenly burst in on them. This changed the dynamics of the fight such that it was now two on two but also the fact was that Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't want to fight one another.

The fight went on nonetheless. At one moment, when Ichigo became distracted by the fight between Grimmjow and the Shinigami, Ulquiorra chose to strike. Grimmjow and the Shinigami caught Ulquiorra's intent but each chose a different action. The Shinigami chose to hurry to Ulquiorra, whose utmost focus was on Ichigo, and stab him from the back. Meanwhile, Grimmjow, panic gripping his heart, pulled Ichigo away from the tip of the sword, and threw him across the room. The impact caused by the Shinigami's sword in Ulquiorra caused his sword to puncture Grimmjow. Grimmjow stumbled away; he could already feel his insides rotting and the void that had just been filled by Ichigo was being eaten away. He wanted to see Ichigo's face once more. He made his way to Ichigo's side and knelt down to touch the face of his beloved. 'I love you.'

The Shinigami looked up from cleaning his sword to see Grimmjow moving toward Ichigo. No, he wouldn't let a comrade die. He, noiselessly, ran towards the blue haired Arrancar and swiftly called his sword and buried it in Grimmjow's body.

Ulquiorra's whole being was in pain but he let not a sound escape. The foolish Shinigami who thought he could kill an Arrancar with once stroke moved away. Ulquiorra looked up to see the Shinigami's turned away; 'an eye for an eye', as humans say. Pushing aside all the pain, he got up and in one step he had taken the Shinigami's head off his shoulder. He looked down to see Grimmjow, with a hilt of the foolish Shinigami sword protruding from his body (Oh, well, he never like the blue haired asshole anyway), and Kurosaki, with multitude bruises and cuts all recent and still bleeding (too bad, the boy was interesting).Dead, they're dead, he thought. He tried to move but couldn't as though his body was turning to stone. He looked down at his hands; they were turning to stone.

'Gone,' he thought, 'Gone with one stroke from an amateur Shinigami.' Slowly, he fell to the floor, breaking in to thousands of pieces.

Ichigo woke up slowly, his head pounding. He felt Grimmjow's hair in his hands. What were they doing that they fell asleep in this position and what did he drink that he had such a headache? Soon, it all came back to him and he opened his eyes in shock. When he looked down, he was looking into the blank eyes of Grimmjow. That which wasn't supposed to happen had happened. His heart broke, and he was left in darkness. He got up slowly, pulled the sword out of Grimm's body. He didn't blame the Shinigami, really he didn't. This was what they were here to do after all. He went and closed the Shinigami's eyes, mumbling heartfelt thanks for fighting alongside him.

He carefully laid Grimmjow down on the marble floor, which was flooded with blood. He caressed Grimm's face, his whole body started to quiver and tears fell down his already dirty face. 'I can't follow you just yet,' he thought, 'wait for me Grimm.'

He stood up, his eyes full of purpose and strode out of the room; he was pricked with a stone shard but it hardly bothered him compared to the pain wracking his heart right now. If he had turned around right then, he would have seen Grimmjow's body fading away, but he didn't turn around. On the contrary, he started running and every hollow he encountered he fought and won. Each fight, each win made his eyes dull more. Soon his eyes were blank, and the rest of his body was in a rage; this made for a scary picture as his eyes looked dead and his body moved with irregular movements that had no particular pattern or style.

Ichigo felt himself closing in as he dug deeper within himself, drew himself in a cocoon and stayed there to cry and mourn in peace. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up.


	8. Forever Love

Disclaimer: Do not own.

please review.

Grimmjow opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He looked around; green grass and blue sky as far as he could see. He stood up, grabbed his sword and started to walk. He didn't know how long he walked but his path never ended and the sun never set. He looked at the sun and squinted. He couldn't even make out which way was north or south. The sun would be wherever it waned to be. After a while, as he couldn't figure out how time worked in this place, he sat down and took a break.

'Thirsty,' then he heard a sound that couldn't be anything but a running river. He smiled and hurried over and splashed his face with the refreshing liquid. Few hours later he was still walking the unending path but this time following the river. Soon he left behind the endless grass and the infinite skies and entered the dense forest. He couldn't get bored of it. Every moment, birds were chirping calling to each other, behind the bushes the animals prowled keeping out of his way, and the trees seemed to touch the sky.

'Hungry,' He stopped and looked around. He could hunt, he looked to his sword.

"No" it protested.

He sighed, he didn't understand but he could communicate with his sword. And now it was telling him that it wouldn't hurt others for no reason, it had only one purpose-to protect.

'Protect who?' he had asked.

"If you cannot remember, I will not tell you." Then his sword which kept his insanity at bay shunned him, would not reply to his questions at all.

"Remember," She would whisper, her voice wise and strong.

And he tried; tried so hard but his head hurt, the pain making him stumble and hold on to the earth praying for mercy. Those times she would relent and would softly sing; sing about forbidden love, heartbreaking love. He would get sad, his heart heavy; she would notice and stop. Then she would start to sing about chocolate, breakfast in bed, blue colored jealousy and he would laugh and sometime sing along—quietly of course. She would also sing a song about a rendezvous in the forest that would make his inside protest loudly, craving, craving for the smell of chocolate, craving for soft lips, expressive brown eyes and a whisper of love. He would stop then, sit down at a base of a tree and treasure those scarce memories. Yes, memories, his precious memories. He could tell they were of the same person; the soft lips he felt matched the smiles and when he remembered closed eyes opening he smelled chocolate. And he would question himself, "Who is that?" He asked out loud, "What am I feeling?"

"love", he answered himself. And he was about to give up, when he just wanted to sit down, close his eyes and never get up, he would remember those passionate eyes. He had a reason to go on, he would walk on until he ran into the person who made him feel this way and he would ask, "Who am I?" Maybe then, they could teach him how to be himself.

One day he heard a noise, some one was walking in the forest. He sped up his pace and shouted, "Who's there?"

The noise stopped. "Show yourself."

He met a big guy who had an intimidating look on his face and a little girl with pink hair and a wide smile, perched on his shoulder. They stared each other down.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know." He answered hesitantly.

"Where are you from?" She asked, unfazed.

"I woke up and I was just here." He clenched his sword.

The big guy spoke up, "What's your sword called?"

He smiled gently before unclenching his hands, "She is called Ai."

"You know the name of your sword but not your own name?" The girl laughed, "You're weird."

He had to defend himself, "I know someone who knows me."

They looked confused. He started to explain himself. "I remember, I just remember…him." He smiled, the person he loved had a gender. "He could tell me who I am." He breathed out.

"Describe him," was the curt demand.

"He has brown eyes, like melting chocolate." He decided to keep to himself how the other guy smelled like chocolate too. "He has tan skin, like honey but lighter. And he has..he has.." Grimmjow concentrated. 'Orange hair.' Ai decided to help.

"He has orange hair; sticking all over the place." The two glanced at each other. They knew who he was talking about; there was no other person with sticking out orange hair anywhere else. They thought that the stranger was finished but they listened as he continued, surprise crossing his face, as if he was remembering for the first time also. They nodded, that was entirely possible.

"He is strong, lazy, blunt, determined, happy, sad…" he trailed off. Zarachi and Yachiru looked at each other again; this man seemed to know Ichigo well.

"But most of all, he is beautiful." The blue haired man seemed to be lost in some memory.

"We know him." Yachiru chirped, "We'll take you to where he is."

The blue haired man nodded.

"I'm Yachiru, by the way and this is Zaraki. He's quiet most of the time but he's softie inside." The big man grunted.

"Why don't we name you? What do you want to be called?" She said happily.

The blue haired man shook his head, "No, he will know who I am. He will name me."

Then they didn't talk anymore. Yachiru just hummed and sometimes broke out into a lyric or two. Soon, they were on a paved path and Grimm could see the houses and hear the people. The one he loved was in there somewhere.

"Tell me more about this person." Yachiru asked.

"You said you know him."

"I do, but how I know him and how you know him is different."She took a pause, "and anyway it might not even be the same person."

His inside froze at that and the beat him inside him got erratic, making him feel like everything was suffocating him.

"What's inside of here?" He asked the little girl, placing his hand over his heart.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"When I think that I will not find him, it hurts."

"Heart." The big man answered, "That's where your heart is. It makes you care about others." That was the longest sentence Grimm had heard him say.

"It makes you love." The little girl answered sadly.

Grimm smiled; a small one it was. "Yes," He answered confidently, "I love him."

They didn't talk anymore.

Zaraki and Yachiru couldn't take him to visit his chocolate right away. First they got him and his sword registered and he was put into Zaraki's Company. Then, he was taken on his first mission, they had to fight off some hollows; he felt sad taking them out of existence until Yachiru explained how shinigami's did not destroy the soul, rather purified it.

After she said that he felt as if his soul used to be dirty and now he couldn't find a speck on it. "Is that what happened to me? Am I a purified soul?"

No answer was given.

A week later, they made their way to an old traditional house. A lot of people were there, talking. They stopped their conversation after they laid their eyes on him. Sudden growls were heard.

"What is he doing here?"

"I thought he was dead."

"We're all dead."

"Stop being a smart ass."

Zaraki stopped their inane chattering with a glare. "He has no idea who he is, where he comes from, where he is currently, although I have explained about the Soul Society. All he knows is he remembers some Orange haired guys with chocolate eyes and honey skin." He finished.

"I'll tell him who he is!" A red haired guy shouted out.

"Renji." A calm guy with long dark hair quieted him, "There must be a reason why he is here."

"Yes," A short girl spoke up, "Nii-san is right. Look, no hole in his stomach."

Grimm rubbed his stomach through his black clothing. Why would he have a hole in his stomach? That was rather absurd.

"He must have been forgiven, purified." A short kid with white hair said.

His question was answered, he had been purified.

"I want to see him," Grimm spoke up, "I want to—" 'hold him, kiss him, love him, never let him go.' His body was heating up, needing to, needing to see his love.

Yachiru spoke up, "He says that Ichi can name him."

Ichi, was that his name? Ichi, Ichi; it sounded nice. It sounded cute. A picture formed suddenly in his mind, a pout gracing the pink lips, the brown eyes pleading.

"So can I." Renju or Renki said angrily.

"No," Grimmmjow stopped him, "Only he knows me."

He drifted into a memory, "Only I know you. Only I love you, love you like there's no tomorrow. I know you, I know you here," A kiss on Grimm's lips. "I know you here" A kiss on his neck. "I know you here and here and here." Kisses were everywhere and Grimm felt fluttery as if he was going to fly away.

"Only you know me." He whispered throatily.

"Take me to him." He ordered.

Some of them bristled at the thought of some Arrancar turned shinigami ordering them around. But a woman with blonde hair and big boobs said, "I'll take you to him. Although I'll doubt he'll want to see you. He hardly puts up with us anymore. He's been in depression since the war." She explained her situation.

"He'll want to see me." There was no doubt in his voice.

She took him inside, down a long hallway; everyone followed close behind.

She knocked at a door, "Ichigo I'm coming in."

Ichigo was his name; strawberry. His strawberry.

There was no answer. She slid the door open, her strength pushing open all the way so everyone could see inside the room. They could see a form at the bed, curled up.

"Ichigo, you have a visitor."

"Don't want to see them, who ever they are."

The shinigamis smirked, typical response. As if Ichigo would want to see **him** when he doesn't even want to see his friends or family.

Grimmjow spoke up. "Ichigo." His voice was deep and something akin to warmth invaded it.

The figure stilled from inside the covers. Then, an orange head peeked out, out came chocolate eyes as if to cross reference, to see if what he heard would coincide with what he would see. And his eyes went wide when he saw Grimmjow standing there. Grimmjow felt his mouth pulling into a familiar position, a smirk. "Surprised to see me?"

Ichigo jumped out of his bed, pushed Rangiku out of the doorway simultaneously pulling Grimmjow in and shutting everyone out. Then, he stuck his out of the door and said, "Get lost, everyone."

The shinigamis were confused. What had just happened?

Ichigo looked at the blue man in front of him. He wanted to touch to see if this was real or if it was another dream. But he was afraid, so afraid that Grimmjow would dissipate into thin air again.

"Ichigo?" Brown eyes met blue, "Who am I?"

Ichigo was floored. "W-What do you mean?" He managed to question.

"I don't know who I am, idiot." Grimmjow looked surprised at how he was acting towards Ichigo. Is this how you act towards your lover? Maybe this is just how he was. "I woke up in some field with a sword by my side and all I remembered was you, your smile, your eyes, and your smell. You just you."

"M-me?" Ichigo looked to be on verge of tears.

"You, chocolate, donuts, jam, forest leaves. You, just you."

"When did you become so mushy?"

"Since I love you." There was a silence.

"Since you are my world, my everything. Since I would do anything for you, to protect you."

At this exact moment, Ichigo broke down. He fell to the soft floor, tears flowing down his face, silent chokes escaped his mouth.

"Don't, don't love me that much. Don't love me so much that you would die."

Grimmjow answered seriously, "You feel the same way, yet I cannot stop you either."

"How do you know I feel the same way?" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow got onto his knees also, "Because my heart says you do."

The orange haired man nodded, "Grimm" He whispered and tugged the blue haired into his arms. "Grimm, Grimm, Grimm" He chanted.

'I am Grimm' he thought.

The others stood outside Ichigo's room for a moment, no knowing what happened. Most likely a thought going through all their minds was "What the fuck?"

They stayed long enough to hear Grimmjow as, "Ichigo, who am I?" in the softest tone. Their eyebrows raised, they shared a look with each other.

Byakuya ushered them way, "Ichigo requested privacy."

"Requested?" more like ordered." Renji grumbled.

"Ichigo let him in." Rukia said softly.

"Thank god, for what ever reason." Rangiku stated.

"I wonder about their history." Toshiro said and they wandered out to the back garden.

"What is their relationship, you have to wonder…"

"I do hope they don't break my house apart." Byakuya sighed.

They waited, chatting to pass the time, for hell to break loose. But no such thing happened. The house may have creaked once or twice but they blamed it on the old structure.

But they really couldn't ignore what was happening inside when they heard Ichigo yell out Grimm's name and the house rocked one last time.

"There's the answer to your question, Rukia." Rangiku said, a smirk gracing her face as a scream of pleasure was heard.

Then their lips were together, moving in a harmony; soft and slow. They were exploring each other finding each other once again. This time they could take it slow, couldn't they?

The air became heavy and soft sighs, moans and groans escaped into the air. Grimm closed him eyes and pressed his lips harder against Ichigo's. Under the pressure, Ichi opened his mouth and soon started a dance, a lazy dance of two pink tongues. They were reassuring each other; 'I am here now, I am here forever.' They didn't take their hands off the other as they got to the bed; 'I am never letting you go, never, never.'

"Ahh—"

Ichigo arched into Grimm, their erections pressing together, as Grimm moved on to his neck. Treasures, There were treasures everywhere. Every moan, every sound from Ichigo was a treasure and he caused and he had it. Oh he had it. He grinned devilishly into Ichi's skin before biting the juncture between the neck and the shoulder. Ichigo loved a bite there. Ichigo grinded, pulsing his body faster and fast against Grimmjow.

"Grimm, oh please. Unn…"

Grimm panted, not taking his eyes away from the form of Ichigo, so thoroughly turned on by what he was saying. " Ichi—uhhh—what do-ahh—ask for it!"

"Dammit, Grimm—oh yes right there—this is—ummm—not the time."

Their clothes were off and they were pressed against each other, oh so close. Yes, they were so close. Ichigo opened his eyes and took in Grimmjow, the blue haired man was delicious. He licked his lips which were promptly attacked once again.

Grimmjow pulled away reluctantly, "Tell me you have lube, oil, lotion, something!"

"Second drawer." He continued kissing Grimm, feeling the hard muscles up and down the adored body. His hands found Grimm's length and pumped it; up and down, slowly.

The lotion almost fell out of Grimm's hands as Ichigo ministered to him, it was an exquisite torture. He was close, so close to coming.

"Stop that-I want to come inside of you." was the abrupt order.

"mmm—really?"

Grimmjow started to lather his erection with a generous amount of lotion.

"How do you want me?" Ichigo spread his legs further.

Grimmjow choked, "Dammit, I wanted to go slow. You are making this so hard."

Then, he took hold of Ichigo's hips and plunged himself into the waiting heat. It was as he remembered it, but better because he had thought he would not be able to make love to his strawberry after the war. A stroke, two, and they lost the concept of time. It was them, the two of them, Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichi and his Grimm, Grimm and his Ichi, just them and their bodies and they soared and they flew. Then, they fell.

They lay there, entangled together, their breaths mingling, their heart beating for the entire world to hear it seemed. Grimmjow pushed himself up and kissed his strawberry again. He couldn't get enough of that. Then, he groaned.

"What's wrong?" came the sleepy question as Ichigo snuggled into his lover some more.

"I wanted to go slow."

"Grimm, we don't do slow, remember?" Ichigo sat up and hissed up in pain. Grimmjow pushed him back into sleeping position, stroking the soft skin of his lover.

"Yes, I remember." A small kissed was placed on pink willing lips, "that's why I wanted to take it slow. Because I—I love you." It was a question, do you love me too or am I mistaken?

Ichigo sighed, reached up to wrap his hands around Grimmjow's neck and brought their lips to a close again, "I thought you knew?" was the teasing question. "I love you, you big dummy."

"I love you here." A kiss on the lips.

"I love you here." A kiss on the jaw.

"I love you here." A kiss on his clavicle.

"I love you here." A kiss on his stomach, which bore no hole. Another kiss here again.

"I love you here." One on his thigh.

A growl was issued, "Stop, you tease."

Ichigo looked at his love straight in his blue, blue eyes, "And most of all, I love you here." A trembling kiss was placed above Grimm's heart.


End file.
